


On Commission

by Frackenwirte (orphan_account), HeRbIeZ



Series: The Merc [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Swearing, all i know is Caesar's a douche, i don't even know whats going on, i don't know about the blood but it might be there, lots of OCs in here, non-canon, non-canon oc, same with Tidus, someone get punched in the crotch as well, someone gets their hand cut off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Frackenwirte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeRbIeZ/pseuds/HeRbIeZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux makes the worst decision in his life, Caesar makes an even worst ones, Bronson makes the most horrible decision on them all and The rest of them are just there to watch, point and laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Less Than Rock Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> also a big thank you to HeRIeZ for the help, love you your the best

Caesar laid on her back on the cold metal floor of her prison cell levitating a holo cube a foot away from her face. Her chestnut brown hair wrapping in to buns on the sides of her head along with her green tendrils she got from her father. The jumpsuit provided to her was tied off around her waist showing the tank top underneath. Her tan skin compliment by freckles and moles that dotted her face only to be cut in half by a scar crossing from one ear to the other over her Romanesque nose; her bright blue eyes followed every little move the cube made.

“Is there something you want Lieutenant?” She asked, her voice calm. A man stood in front of her jail cell, he was had dark hair and eyes and seemed a bit reluctant to do anything. She turned towards him, “It ain’t to polite to stare.”

The man shifts in his footing, arms held behind his back, he takes a breath before saying, “The First Order requires your services.”

Caesar sat up and turned towards him, the cube landed softly on the ground next to her, “Has the First Order dropped so low as to ask one of its ‘most dangerous’ prisoners to help ‘em with somethin’?” 

“That ‘most dangerous’ is the key phrase here.” he said taking a tiny step back as Caesar stood up even though she was shorter then he was.

She gave a sly smirk, “Well,” She started moving closer to the front of her cell making him move back again, “I ain’t got nothin’ better to do.”

With that the man nodded his head pulling out a datapad and started typing out something as he walked away from her cell, “Wait a second there bud,” She called out to him holding out one hand making him stop in his tracks, “I’m getting paid for this, yes?” the man gave her a curt nod, the feeling of fear came off him in waves. She let go of him dropping her hand back down to her side. 

Caesar smirked

“Fuckin’ great.”

\--

Lieutenant Bronson stood next to Captain Phasma as they made their way to the troops quartered on one of the lower levels of the Finalizer. Bronson held a datapad in hand.  
“Ma’am, the troops being transferred to reconditioning have packed what things they were allowed and are ready to depart at your word.” he says looking over to his Captain from the datapad.

“Very good lieutenant, take their updata paperwork to the bridge.” She replied without looking at him.

“I’ll have it sent up right away Cap-,” Bronson was cut off by Phasma stepping in front of him. 

“You’ll be taking it yourself, the General wants to brief you on your next mission himself.” 

Bronson nodded to her tucking away the datapad, “Right away Ma’am.” With a nod from Phasma Bronson turned on his heel and headed to the bridge.

\---

Caesar stood with her thumbs hooked on her belt. She wore a brown vest with glowing orange accents on either side of the front on it with a chest plate underneath, a tan under shirt reaching from the bottom of the chest piece to the two belt around her waist. A holster on her left and two other belts on her right were attached to the one on her waist. Her light gray pants were tucked half-assed into her brown boots with the same accents of orange. A gray scarf wrapped around her neck and struck down into a cape that ends just above her boots, a faint lighter gray pattern wrapped around the outer edge. A large round dark gray hat laid on the upper part of her back, held there by the string around her neck. Her hair and tendrils spun into a messy bun at the base of her skull. Her arms were covered from her forearm to her hand with lose fingerless gloves, the top of her arms had two stripes of black tattooed around her bicep.

She shifted in her standing, hooking her thumbs on her one of her belts. She chewed on her lower lip as she looked on at the space surrounding the Finalizer. “Sure are a lot of stare ain’t there.” Caesar hums.

“That tends to happen in space.” A voice comes from behind her followed by the thud of something being places on the table next to her.

She turns only slightly to see who it was that walked in behind her, “Well Howdy do to you was well my lord.” She rolled her eyes at the title.

“When did you get out of prison?” Ren asked raising a brow at her as he looked down at her. Their heights making the conversation seem very one sided.

“When the First Order made the mistake of letting me out.” She let out a little chuckle as she turned to looked at Kylo fully giving him a smirk to go with her comment.

Kylo huffed, “If you were with the Knights of Ren you won’t have been in jail in the first place.”

“Yeah, but I would have to deal with you for my whole life and not get paid for it.”Caesar said somehow managing to look down at the very much so taller man. The sound of the sliding door draws Caesar attention to a stormtrooper lieutenant standing at attention in the doorway. Ren quickly pulls his helmet back on over his head letting out a little laugh when Caesar gives him another look.

“Lord Ren,” The trooper said with a nod to Ren before turning to Caesar, “Ms. Oisin-Ry.” 

Kylo turns back to her giving a little nod before heading out the door leaving Caesar alone with the trooper, “Howdy.” She finally says looking down at the man who was much closer to her own height.

“Ma’am,” He started, “I have been assigned to you for the duration of your mission. I am to supply you with any and everything you need.” He continued with a curt nod to her.

Caesar looked the man up and down, raising a brow at him, a wicked smirk pulling at her lips, “Any and everythin’ huh?” The lieutenant nodded again, “I got myself into a world ‘o shit didn’t I?” She said resting her hand on her forehead. With a heavy sigh she looked back up, “What exactly will I be doin’?”

The man motioned to the table where a holoprojector laid, clicking it on an image of General Hux from the shoulders up appeared. Caesar let out a long whistle at the image, “Well ain’t he dashing.” 

The Stormtrooper turned to her, “He’s live.” 

Caesar looked from the trooper to the General seeing that he had raised a brow at her, “Oh,” she said looking to her feet, trying to fight off the blush that started to rush to her face. After a few little breath she looked back up to Hux a gave a ‘sorry not sorry’ look to him, “I meant that as the highest of compliments … Sir.” 

“No matter.” Hux huffed getting back on the topic he was there to talk about, hopefully, “I’ve brought you here to find something for First Order Ms. Oisin-Ry.”

“Oh please, Ms. Oisin-Ry is my mother, call me Caesar.” Hux gave her an annoyed look in response, “She also always told me to know when to shut up.” She mumbled to herself looking back to her feet.

Hux cleared his throat before starting again, “As I was saying, I brought you here to find something very important that has fallen into the wrong hands.”

“What’s it then?”

“It’s a holo-drive that would be very valuable to both sides but is much more valuable to us.” A small image of a cube like object appeared next to Hux on the screen.

“Hold some sort of information on the First Order I’m guessin’?” Caesar said hooking her thumbs back on to her belt.

“You don’t need that information.” Hux said sternly.

Caesar lifted her hands and back off, “Alright, alright.” She put back down at her side, “Consider this little game of hide and seek done.” With that the holoprojector turns off. She turns to look at the lieutenant. “Round up all you need then, I want to leave ASAP.” The trooper gave a curt nod to her before leaving. Caesar sighed, “This place is fuckin’ weird.”

\---

Tidus stood silently staring down at at one of the many comm units within his office. Letting out a deep sigh, he walked back to his main desk, leaning on it before turning his gave out the large wind that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. Chestnut brown hair and green tendrils were wrapped into a messy bun on the back of his head, a few strands for loose hair hung around his freckled and dotted face. His blue eyes cold as he scanned the surrounding city skyline. He looked like the male version of Caesar, in fact he is her twin brother.

He wore a dark cyan uniform with the rebel alliance insignia pin to his chest along with his rank of Captain and name. His slacks were neatly pressed and tucked into black leather boots. 

He pulled at the high collar of his uniform, “Fuck, I hate this thing.” He muttered to himself looking down at the whole getup with a snarl pulling at his lips.

The door to his office slid open with a small release of air, Tidus turned to see his CO standing in the doorway, Major Emrik, an older woman who had been his CO since joined up with the rebels. Turning to face her completely, he raised one of his brows, “What does she want know?” He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

“Why don’t you ask her yourself?” Emrik said with a smirk.

Tidus let out a long groan and dropped his head to look at the floor, “Fine. Lead the way,” 

They walked out of his office and down the hall to one of Leia's personally meeting rooms, all the while Major Emrik talking to him about how he should be happy to have the privilege to talk with General Organa whatsoever. After that comment Tidus ignored everything else she said, mindlessly agreeing with everything she said.

Entering the room the lights dimmed and holoprojector on the far wall produced a image of General Organa. She gave a soft smile as she meet eyes with Emrik, “Major Emrik.” She greeted before turning to look at Tidus who was fall less happy to be here then either of the other women, “Captain Oisin-Ry.” 

Tidus looked at her with a bit of a furrowed brow, “Is there something you need General?” He asked sternly feeling a bit more sleep deprived than usual.

He could hear the Major’s thoughts before she said them, “Tidus, where in the world has all your manners gone?”

He turned to her with narrowed eyes, “The same place where all the time I had to sleep went off to.”

Leia Let out a little laugh, “It’s quite alright Major. Tidus has never had that much patience for anything when he’s tired.”

The Major was about to ask what she met by that but Tidus beat her to the draw, “Don’t worry about it Major.”

Leia smiled at Tidus in a way only a mother could, he responded with another tired look, “Tidus, I hate to do this to you-,”

“But you still will,”

“You have been reasoned, you will be expected to be at my side by 2100 hours tomorrow.” Tidus made to complain but Leia cut him off, “I don’t know how it happened but it did.”

“You did it, I know that much.”

“Please Tidus.”

“Please yourself.” he huffed, “Well if I’m to be there at 2100 hours then I got about an hour to sleep, so if you will.”

“Uh uh mister, you have an hour to pack, now get on it.” Tidus grunted and narrowed his eyes at her before leaving the room. 

Leia’s eyes landed on Major Emrik who was standing there looking very confused. Leia raised a brow at her, “A very stubborn boy when he’s tired,” She shuffled a few pages that were in front of her, “Is there something you needed Major.”

Emrik looked at her wide eyed and shook her head, “N-no Ma’am, I’m good, things are good.”

“Very good Major, goodbye.” With that the holoprojector shut off and the lights came back fully on.

The Major looked to her feet, an expression of confusion crossing her face, “What the fuck was that?”


	2. Don't get Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots more dumb shit happens(all of it Caesar's fault). Caesar's and Tidus's mom is in this one and Tidus also freaks out a bit. All good things.

The shuttle hovered slightly above the ground, clouds of sand and dust puffing up from underneath it as it landed outside a small town. Small shacks made of scrap pieces of metal and torn fabric circled around the town’s stores that was made out of the same junk as everything else.

The gangplank landed with a thud as it hit the ground, throwing up another cloud of dust. Caesar grabbed the brim of her hat and pulled it further down to cover her eyes, looking over to see the fully armored stormtrooper standing next to her.

She raised a brow at him, “You sure ya wanna wear that?”

Bronson looked down at himself then up to her, “What else would I wear?”

“Civilian clothes, somethin’ that don’t make ya a complete target.”

Bronson tilted his head at her, “Hm, and where am I supposed to get these ‘civilian clothes’ from exactly?” 

Caesar looked around herself, grabbing a dirty, ripped up tarp-ish thing off a pile of boxes she walked over to Bronson and wrapped it around his neck. Looking up she frowned at his helmet, she grabbed it by it’s sides and yanked it off of his head revealing a very handsome man with a mix of confusion and anger plastered on his face. He had short strawberry blond hair and cold blue eyes that looked gray against his pale skin. Caesar quickly pulled up a part of the tarp covering his head and part of his face.

Caesar pulled her scarf up to cover the bottom of her face as she walked into the town. Her eyes skimmed over each building as they passed. Bronson huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, “I have never seen something that deserves to burn more.” He scoffed giving one of the people who lived there a disgusted look.

Caesar let out a little laugh as she shook her head at him, “I’ve seen worse.” Bronson winced at her words.

“Why are we even here?” Bronson asked brushing a bit of dust off his armor.

“To ask questions.” Caesar said looking down at her tracker, “This little shit fucked up so I can’t see where it is anymore.”

“So we’re wondering blind now.”

“I wouldn’t say that partner, just that we’re in the dark.”

“That’s just as bad-,”

Caesar stopped walking, causing Bronson to almost run into her. She looked down to her feet, taking in a deep breath as she closed them. She stood there for a moment doing nothing- her eyes snapped open and her head snapped to the side to look at a scavenger girl who was walking up to the trading post with a bag of rather heavy looking pieces of scavenged. In a few long strides Caesar found herself in between the girl and the trading post.

“Excuse me,” She started, “Seen anything like this out there?” Caesar asked holding up the holo of the cube. 

The girl shook her head no as she looked down at the holo then back up at Caesar, “No.” She said simply.

Caesar raised a brow, “Never?” The girl shook her head again, “Have ya seen anyone else bring somethin’ like this in?”

“No, but there could still be something in the old star destroyers over in the west deserts.” the girl said, she reached her hand out towards her, “Give me your map and I’ll mark it for you.” Caesar did as she was asked. She gave a little ‘thank you’ before the girl walked away. 

Bronson came to stand next to her, “At least we have somewhere to start.”

Caesar huffed as she looked down at her map, “Sure do partner.”

\---

A ruined ship laid on the jungle floor of Akiva, and overgrowth of vines making a curtain over the entrance. Within the ship, pots and little glass orbs littered the floor and walls along with pillows and blankets of varying colors and patterns. A figure sat with their legs crossed on the floor with a slightly broken datapad in their lap. A large coat wrapped around their body by a few belts, their pack at their side. They tapped at the screen, writing something before an incoming call interrupted them.

They tapped the call and an image of Tidus popped up on screen, “Mom.”

The figure pulled at the scarf around their head the show the face of an older woman, her green eyes aged and a bit of her brown hair peeking out from under the scarf that was wrapped around her head.

“What ya need son?” She ask with a grunt.

“Caesar, surprisingly, was released from jail,” She stated, showing no emotion what so ever, “Has she contacted you at all?”

“No, but I wouldn’t be too worried about all that, she probably just has a new employer that bailed her out.” Max said with a shrug.

“Mom, she went to jail for killing ten people with a speeder, she was even in a First Order prison, they don’t let anyone out unless they plan on using them for something.”

“Well then maybe the First Order has her then,” she offered, “The whole ‘I’ll scratch your back if you scratch mine’ thing going on.” 

Tidus let out a little sigh, “I want to hope it’s just for credits, there’s still a little part of me that has hope that she will come to the Rebels, or at least become neutral,” He let out another sigh before looking to his mother with some sort of sadness, “I want to see my sister again.”

“I know sweetheart.” She said tilting her head to the side, “But we can’t make her do anything, she’s her own woman now.”

Tidus gives Max a look he’s only used when he was scheming, he types something into his datapad and sends it to her before saying, “Mom, come to the coordinates I’m sending you, I think I have a plan.” 

Max narrows her eyes at him, “Tidus you can’t make a plan on how get back your sister, she knew what her options were, she chose to be what she is.”

“Well,” he started, looking more smug than ever, “I’m just going to give her another one.” The call ended and Max was back staring at a message from her son: the coordinates of the resistance base he was stationed at. 

She let out a little sigh, “Dammit kid.”

\---

Caesar and Bronson trudged forward through the ocean of somewhat unstable sand, Bronson found that out the hard way, very hard way. Caesar carried her laser-rifle over her chest, her hat pull almost completely over her eyes. Bronson had took to holding his hood down with both hands, his rifle slung across his back. 

The wind's been picking up over the past couple of minutes, Bronson looks up to the sky, “Shit.”

Caesar turned back to him, following his gaze before looking back forward and pointing at something, “There,” She said over the wind, “It should at least keep us from getting completely buried.” 

Bronson nods and follows her to the ruins of what looks like an old galactic empire transport shuttle. The gangplank was dropped, thankfully. The insides of the ship seemed to be picked clean, there were no control panels or wiring even.

Caesar dropped herself down in one of the two seats in the cockpit of the ship, “I. Hate. Sand.” She looked up at Bronson, “Hate it with a passion, my only passion. It’s absolutely horrible, gets everywhere.” 

Bronson smiled at her as he huffed a little laugh, “You are rather strongly opinionated for being a Force-user.” 

“What do ya mean by that?”

“I didn’t think people with the Force had such a large range of emotion or at least be as emotional as you are.”

Caesar looked at him with a softer expression, something that was close to understanding, “A lot of people don’t use the Force like I do and at that they still fall on one side or the other.”

Bronson looked at her, curious to what she was actually explaining, “Are you saying that you don’t have a side?”

“Yeah.”

Bronson huffs, “Well you're just full of surprises.”

Caesar raisins her hand, making a fist before pulling it down making Bronson hood pull down over his eyes more, “You're just not use ta the outside world, partner.”

Bronson pulled at his hood, trying to get it out of his face before turning back to Caesar who had pulled her hat down over her eyes. “When do you think the storm will end?” he asked taking a seat on a nearby bench.

“Ain’t got a clue.” 

“Then, we’re just going to wait here?” He spoke the word as if they were poisoning.

Caesar lifted her hat slightly with her index finger, looking him up and down, “Yeah,” She dropped her hand back onto her stomach over the other, “You should get some rest, I don’t like ya when you're grumpy.”

Bronson huffed before turning away from her and laying down on the bench, “I’m not grumpy,” he mumbled to himself, “I just don’t like waiting.”

\--

Leia stood in front of a large hologram of a map. What map? Tidus has no idea, he was too uninterested to pay any attention. Leia thinks he’s been doing a good job, lots of things have started to run a lot smoother since he’s come, he has no idea how.

“Tidus, how are you finding you quarters-,” She was cut short by Tidus who was sitting next her resting his chin on the palm of his hand.

“Perfectly fine, I’ve been here for a week, if I had a problem with anything I would have told you.” he adjusted himself so he could hold his datapad a little easier, “And I absolutely hate it here, there’s no fresh food or instant food for that matter. You also have to wait half an hour for hot water, that and it’s very hard to keep this uniform clean when you have no machines and that people do it for you instead. And last of all, I don’t think much about this one but it’s still annoying, that damn pilot that you say is the best you’ve ever seen keeps cat calling me every time I walk from my room to your office.” he sighed before looking down at a picture on his datapad, “You know I had a cat that you made me leave.”

Leia let out a little laugh turning to Tuids with a rather motherly smile, “I see you didn’t sleep too well.”

“That bed is like an actual rock.”

“And I will talk to someone about getting your cat,” Tidus give a little hum of approval, “But, I can’t do anything about the pilot, or water, or uniform, or-,”

“Food,” Tidus waved his hand dismissively at her, “Yes I know.” He let’s out another sigh, “I miss my apartment.”

“You’ll get use to it.”

“I knew you would say that.”

The intercom buzzes to life and a woman’s voice comes over it, “Ma’am, we have some one wanting to land, says her name is Max.” At that Tidus sits up a little straighter.

Leia Shook her head lightly at him before responding, “Let her in.”

“Yes Ma’am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And if anyone is wondering about when I'm going to post more, I have no idea. if anyone else has ideas, please tell me.


	3. I said DON'T Get Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bronson and Caesar get caught, but by who?? Also flashbacks and a little bit of gore(it's more of an action that happens then a description) and Halde's(who is HeRbIeZ trash child)is in this one!!

 

_A 7 year old Caesar woke to the crash of lightning, the hammock she called a bed swung with her movement. She turned to look out the large round window next to her bed, the trees around her blocking most of the rain from hitting her window._

 

_She dropped to the pillows she had piled below herself as another flash of lightning lit up her room. Pots filled with succulents and overlapping rugs littered the floor of her room. She walked quietly out of her door and into the short hallway, tiptoeing past her parents’ room and to the ‘front door’ of the ship they turned into a makeshift house._

 

_She slid her boots on quickly before leaving, the door hissing as it shut behind her. She wore only a loose fitting tank top and shorts with large work boots barely fitting on her feet. Her hair hung down over her shoulders, only being pulled back away from her face by two small clips on her temples and a large one on the top of her head, her tendrils intertwined with her hair. Caesar walked, a slight hum growing louder in the back of her head as she kept walking._

 

_Following it lead her to a large hanger door in the side of a hill. She held her hands out in front of herself, back to back before making them into fist and pulling them away from each other moving the doors apart with them, only opening the doors enough for her to squeeze past._

 

_It look as if it was an underground warehouse. Boxes piled up to the very high ceiling, wrecked holo tables and control panels. Caesar patted forward, the building growing progressively darker and seemingly larger as she went. The humming brought her into another room, she pushed the door away with a small grunt before looking carefully into the room only to be greeted with another long corridor. Flickering lights hung high above her head as she walked on._

 

**THUD**

 

_Caesar spun around and looked up, holding her arms close to her chest. One of the lights was slowly swung, casting odd shadows everywhere she turned. The pounding of her heart thudded in her ears. She walked backwards staring at the ceiling, watching for whatever made the noise with wide eyes._

 

**BANG**

 

_She turned around again to look at whatever it was. A hot pain cross her face as she did, her hands flung up to cover her nose. Something hot and liquid dripped down her hands, pulling them away from her face her hands were soaked in red._

 

_“Wh-what?”_

 

_A heavy hand landed on her shoulder, making her turn. Before she could say anything, Kylo’s saber was hilt deep in her chest, the heat of the blade radiated through her entire body._

 

Caesar woke crowed in a corner of the cockpit of the ship they had stayed the night in. Her knees were pulled up tight to her chest, a cold sweat drenched her body. One of her hands absentmindedly drifted over the scar that crossed her face.

 

“Well shit.” She huffed getting to her feet. She picked her hat off the ground and giving it a quick dusting before walking out into the other part of the ship. Bronson looked dead, his body slumped over the side of the bench he was on.

 

“Wake up.” Caesar yawned as she smacked Bronson in the face with her hat before putting it on. He grunted in return rolling away from her, as much as he could at least. Caesar lifted a hand to him lazily and swept away from him, pulling his body away from the wall and onto the floor.

 

Bronson landed with a thud and a grunt, he sat up and turned very slightly to look at Caesar out of the corner of his eye, “I hate you.”

 

“I know.”

 

\--

 

Caesar walked aimlessly, staring down at the map she held in front of herself slapping the side of the devices trying to get it to work again. Bronson followed behind her looking at his feet and holding onto the strap that held his rifle to his back.

 

“This fucking thing,” Caesar huffed shaking the map making the screen blur out a bit. She took a few more steps forward-

 

_SNAP_

 

She let out a blood curtailing scream before toppling over onto the ground, grabbing at her shin where the jaws of an Anooba trap clamped around her leg. Bronson looked up and was about to run over to her when a scavenger jumped out of the sand, grabbing him around his waist and tackling him to the ground.

 

Caesar put one of her hands just above the trap and made a fist before throwing her hand to the side, ripping the trap open and popping it off of her leg. She hurried to her feet, leaning more of her good one as she stood. She looked over her shoulder to Bronson who was now wrestling with two people, a fight he was losing by the looks of it.

 

“CAESAR!” He yelled as he fought to get out of the grips of one of the men, “HELP ME!”

 

Caesar gave a small wry smile before running off as fast as she could.

 

“DAMMIT!” Bronson struggled a bit more with the men before pulling out his rifle and aiming it at Caesar, “If I’m going down, you're coming with me!”

 

One shot was fired, straight into the back of Caesar’s good leg, dropping her with a high pick yelp. He huffed a laugh to himself for the good shot when one of his two attackers slammed something hard into the back of his head knocking him out cold.

 

\---

 

Tidus stood with his mother. He wore an off white tunic that ended at the top of his knees with a belt around his waist, the cape he wore ending slightly above his tunic with slits in its sides for his arms. He look like the wealthiest man in the galaxy standing next Max who looked as if she just rolled out of a neutral colored fabric store.

 

Lucifer, a very fluffy white cat with blue eyes, weaved himself in between Tidus’s legs at he looked down at his datapad. Paperwork , lots of paperwork and now that his mom is here but there’s a ton more. Bounties follow her around like the stank of cologne that follows Poe around.

 

“Mom?” He question, sitting down a pile of nearby crates, Lucifer quickly taking his place on his lap.

 

Max hummed a “what” as she worked on cleaning a few spots off the sides of her ship.

 

“Why do so many people want you dead? ”He asked stroking a hand down Lucifer’s back subconsciously.

 

Max looked over her shoulder for a moment, “Why do so many people want your sister dead?” She said before returning to her work.

 

Tidus huffed a laugh, “You and Caesar are surprisingly alike.”

 

“You're a lot like your dad.” She offered. “I was surprised when he had Caesar be the junior.”

 

“We were also newborns.”

 

“Yeah but he could have done something with the Force though,” She slowly turns towards him again, a confused look on her face, “Right?” Tidus shook his head quickly at her.

 

Poe announced himself, first by smell than by face. Max doesn’t turn from her work so Tidus has to talk with him.

 

“There you are handsome.” He says as a smirk crossed his face, “You trying to hiding from me?”

 

Tidus let out a heavy sigh as he grabbed Lucifer and stood, “I use to be much better at it I can assure you,” He walked past Poe and out the hanger and towards the main military building, “What does Leia want now, all I’m getting is something about information but you're too distracted about not being able to see me, you ass.”

 

“She just wants you to help her on what your sister is doing with the First Order.” Poe looked down at where Tidus’s behind would have been and huffed, “Why do you have to wear a dress?”

 

“It’s not a dress it’s a tunic.”

 

Poe shrugged as he followed Tidus around the base like a puppy. Tidus checking on a few things before actually looking for Leia only to run into more mess that he would have to fix later. He finally found her in the main comm. room looking over a few unfinished holo-maps.

 

“I don’t know what Caesar is doing.”

 

Leia looked at him wide eyed, “What?”

 

“Caesar hates it when people go in her head so she’s seemingly … shut it off.” He shrugged, “So I have no idea what she’s actually doing besides working for them, and no one has any means of getting it unless they go find her and asked.” Tidus said, he looked over to Leia before adding, “Politely, of course.”

 

“Thank you for volunteering, Tidus. I bet your sister will be very happy to see you.” Leia said a smile crossing her face, the feeling of smugness rippling off of her as Tidus’s face twisted into disgust.

 

“She really won’t be.”

 

Poe threw an arm over Tidus’s shoulder, “She can’t be that bad.”

 

Tidus gave a flat expression back as he looked slightly down at Poe, “She would throw anyone under the bus, including me or my mother. She literally has _Preservation_ tattooed across the top of her back.”

 

Both Leia and Poe look at him with concern before Leia shook it off, “No worries, you’ll have someone to help you.”

 

Poe’s face lit up, “Me?”

 

“No, Halde actually.” She turned to look at Tidus, “She’s waiting for you outside.”

 

“I don’t even get time to pack?”

 

“Five minutes.”

 

Tidus ran out of the room earning a little squeak from Lucifer as he held him close to his chest, leaving Poe and Leia to stare at the space that he had once been in.

 

\--

 

Halde looked over the shuttle she was to pilot to- somewhere. Her brown hair falling over her shoulder and back, the other side freshly shaved. Green eyes scanned over the cargo that was to be taken with them.

 

Speaking of them, the one she was supposed to pilot had became two. First, a young looking man with his hair tied into a bun knot thing who wore a tan turtleneck with baggy sleeves with matching tan uniform pants tucked into brown boots. Round brown sunglasses covered his eyes, he popped his gum at her as he passed Halde and walked up into the ship with his bag slung over his shoulder.

 

The second one seemed a lot nicer, she was older woman that with three scars going down the right side of her face and little pieces of brown hair popping out from the wrap she has around her head, she wore a tank-top and baggy pants with fabric wrapped around her forearms and lower legs.

 

“Hello.” The older woman says with a smile as she walked in behind what Halde assumed was her son.

 

“Ah, who … are you,” she pointed at the man, “I assume you're Tidus but I was told only-.”

 

“One person was to be your charge,” Tidus shrugged, “Well, now it’s two.” He motioned to the woman, “This is my mother, Maximus. But names don’t really matter, you're only our pilot, you won’t be coming with us anyway.”

 

“But I am.” Halde said a smile crossing her face as she held her hands behind her back. Tidus raised a curious brow, “Leia’s orders.”

 

Tidus snarled, “Shit, you know you don’t have to do everything she says.”

 

Halde let out a little laugh, “If you don’t mind, I’d like to keep my job. Just tell me where to go and we’ll be off.”

 

Tidus closes his eye, taking a deep breath before opening them again and giving the wall in front of him a flat stare, “Really, that trash planet?”

 

“What? Where we going?”

 

Tidus turned to look at her with a disgusted look, “Jakku.”

 

“Eeeewww.” Halde said as took a step away from Tidus like he was the one who was trash.

 

Tidus nodded in agreement, “I know right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little thank you to anyone who reads and love to HeRbIeZ


	4. Just out of Reach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bronson is in over his head but Caesar has always been that way, it makes it easier to do stpuid shit and not think of the consequences that come this said action.

Being thrown into a cell wasn’t as uncomfortable as Bronson had first expected. He thought he’d be rolling about on the floor from hitting his head on the hard rock floor but was pleasantly surprised when he landed on a pile of pillows.

Bronson rush to get to feet and stumbled over to the bars of his cell as his jailer started to walk away from him, “HEY, WAIT!” 

One stopped at turned to look at him, they wore a helmet that covered their face and a torn shirt that showed his mid-section with baggy pants being held to him with rope and … old stormtrooper armor? “What?” He asked bluntly, he’s voice coming out like a growl through his modulator.

Bronson swallowed, he looked to his side to see the cell across from him empty, “Where’s the girl?” he asked turning back to the man.

“Well,” the man huffs, “She’s quite a fighter even with that shot you landed in her calf,” He shrugged and added, “Other than that, her little floaty tricks didn’t hold up to well with only crashed ships and sand. After our sacrifices she had to be stuck down here with you, it’s up to the gods if she survives after that.” the man walks away leaving Bronson with a very questioning feeling about what they mean by sacrifice.

\--

After waiting for some time Bronson had fallen asleep, burying himself in the pillows and blankets that were scattered across the floor of the cell. When he seemed to finally get into a comfortable position only to be so rudely woken up by the pillow he had been sleeping on trying to suffocate him.

Tearing the pillow from his face and sucking in as much as as he could, he glared at Caesar when she laughed at him. She sat with her legs and arm sticking out of the cells bars with her head resting in between two. Her hair and tendrils was twisted up in three braids, one on top of her head and the others on the sides above her ears. 

She put her hands up to grab the bars next to her face, her left forearm just leaning against the bar showing that her hand had been cut off at the waist. It was bandaged but poorly.

Bronson got to his feet and walked up to the bars looking at where her left hand should be, “That was the sacrifices then.” He huffed looking a bit awe struck.

“I guess,” Caesar shrugged, “My pa always told me that there’d be people like this, takin’ hands and the head of Force-users ta sell and whatnot.” Caesar sighed, “Never believed him.”

“Where do we go from here?” Bronson step back from the bars and started pacing, “First off we have to get out of here-,”

“Seems reasonable,”

“Second, we need to get our bearings back and complete our mission-,”

“As in find the cube?” Caesar asked pulling away from the bars and settling down on one of the nearby cots.

“Yes, that is what we're here for.” He said tilting his head to her. “I wouldn’t have thought you’d forget that by now.”

“Nah, I didn’t forget shit, I do know where it is though.”

Bronson stopped his pacing and turned to look at her with a raised brow, “Really?”

“It’s with all the other weird shit they collect,” Caesar raised her left arm and looked at where her hand would be, “Includin’ lefty.”

“Good, good good,” he said as her started to rub his hand over his chin as her though, “Now all we need is a way out.”

“We’ll do that in the mornin’.”

“What?”

Caesar looked up at him and smirked, “You’ll know what ta do when the time comes.”

“What?” 

\---

As the shuttle landed and the gangplank dropped, Tidus walked out a bit of a swing in his hips as he checked over his sidearm and rifle. Maximus in tow behind him with a sniper rifle slung over her shoulder.

Halde walked out last, raising the gangplank before catching up with the other two. She looked over them before speaking, “And why do you need guns if you're just going to find and talk to your sister?”

Tidus turned to look over his shoulder quickly before turning back forward, “My sister isn’t one for staying friendly for extended periods of time, especially around anyone in the Resistance.”

“That seems … troublesome.”

“It is,” his mom added, “Even more so since you're just ganna lock her up like a dog after you get what you want from her.” 

“Now mom, it isn’t like that-,” Tidus tried to reason.

“Yeah, Tidus,” Maximus turned to look at him as they walked away from the small town they landed in, “Then what’s it like, huh, what are you ganna do with her then? You can’t give her back to the First Order. That’s like handing a super weapon over to them.”

“I’ll figure that out later, now I have to just find her.” Tidus huffed as he shook his head.

“If you don’t mind me asking, how exactly are you going to find your sister?” Halde asked, raising a finger in the air as she did so.

Tidus took in a deep breath closing his eyes and clearing his mind before opening them again and breathing out, “I may not be able to get into her head but I can still feel where she is.”

Halde raised a brow at him, “So we’re going off a feeling?”

“It’s the best we have right now Halde, don’t question it.”  
\---

Laughing echoed through the cave like halls for their prison as the guards walked through. Caesar through up a blanket, hanging it just behind the bars as she made something that reminded him of a pillow fort.

“Caesar.” he called out.

“Yup?” She asked moving one of the blankets up so she could see him. The blank expression on his face making her smile wider.

“You're probably going to get in trouble for your little fortress there.” 

Caesar scoffed, “Good, that’s the point.”

As she dropped the sheet back down the guards entered their hallway and stopped in front of her cell. One of the men stepped forward, “And what’s the point of all this?” he asked something harsh in his voice.

Bronson crossed his arms over his chest, “Sorry bud, you just missed that conversation.”

“I don’t need your sass.” the man barked raising his fist like he was going to punch him, Bronson back away from the bars a bit but didn’t flinch at the action.

The man pointed to the gate and order, “Open it up, I wanna teach this bitch a lesson myself.”

“You think that’s wise?”

“I don’t care if it’s a good idea or not, open the damn door.” he yelled. The other man complied and pulled out a ring of keys taking one in his hand and turning it in the lock till the door popped open.

The first man stepped into the room, grabbing one of the sheest and pulling it down to get a foot in the neck, dropping him to his knees and quickly receiving a foot to the side of the head knocking him out cold. Caesar turned to the other guard who raised his gun to shoot but it was torn from him before he could turn to it to safety off. He looked up to see the butt of it smacking into his face before he slumped to the wall unconscious. 

Caesar blew a few of the lose strands of hair from her face before looking over to see Bronson nodding his head toward the door to his cell. She looked to the door and with a little nod of her head, it popped off of its hinges and fell forward onto the floor.

Bronson looked from the door to Caesar, “Neat trick.”

Caesar huffed a laugh, “Got plenty more where that came from.” She moved out of her cell and back through the hallway, turning once to wave for Bronson to follow.

\--

They weaved through the halls of what Caesar could only assume was a fortress of some kind, hiding behind any cover they could find when other guards or scavengers passed by. She remembered part of it, a few rooms but not exactly which room they were. Pushing through a sheet used as a door, they came face to face half of the men in wherever they were all sitting around having a drink.

The music that was playing in the make-shift cantina stopped as all of the them turned to look at Caesar and Bronson.

Bronson tapped on Caesar shoulder, “I don’t think this is the right room.”

“I reckon you're right.” 

She slowly dropped the sheet back down before sprinting away from the room. The next room they went into had more luck. A large stone chair sat in the back of the room, sheets of fabric and pillow were scattered all around the room making for a dazzling display of color and patterns. The chair was surrounded in gifts of all kinds including the cube they were after and Caesar’s hand that had been persevered in a glass box and- decorated?

“What in tarnation?” Caesar said as she walked over and grabbed the glass box, “They drew a thing on it,” She huffed turning to show Bronson, “Look!”

“I see.” He said turning away from the disembodied hand very quickly, “Just grab the what we need and lets go.”

Caesar scoffed, “Alright then, no need to get your undergarments in a bunch.” She threw her hand away and grabbed for the cube pausing only briefly when something caught her eye.

“Come on.” Bronson pushed again. Caesar grabbed the cube and both of them dashed out of the room and went for the closest exit, Bronson only stopping to swipe a rifle on their way out.

\--

Once at the exit, Caesar stopped dead in her tracks looking up at the ridge in from of her. Bronson slowly walked up behind her, “I wouldn’t have thought this place to be a ruined Star Destroyer.” he said looking around the entrances before noticing she wasn’t listening, he looked to where she was and asked, “What is it?”

A faint smirk crossed her face as she stuffed the cube into Bronson’s hands, “Hell in heels.”

\---

Tidus stood on top a large sand dune, smiling wickedly at the crashed Star Destroyer below them. Halde turned to Max with a confused look, “What’s he smiling at?”

Max looked to her son and back to Halde before dropping her sniper from her shoulder with a sigh. She walked up slightly behind Tidus before laying belly down on the ground and setting up her gun, tugging Halde with her on her way.

“Just like old times.” Tidus said, the words soaked with venom.

He took a step forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright, alright, thank you all for staying tuned till now, please keep at it(no, like seriously please)


	5. Like old Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> from crouch punching to to kidnapping your sister- Bronson doesn't know what the fuck to do

They ran at each other, dust flying up in the wake of each step they took. From an outsider's point of view it may have looked like two siblings that had seen one another in forever going to embrace but once they came to the point of them embracing, it all changed.

Tidus ducked down ramming straight into Caesar’s stomach, knocking both of them to the ground and making them roll a few feet. Caesar flipped herself so she could be on top, grabbing Tidus’s hands and holding them above him with her one hand and punching him in the face with her stump earning a disgusted pained look form Tidus as he moved to avoid her hits.

“Why, can’t ya just leave me be, Huh?!” Caesar asked, her eyes going a bit wild as she got angrier and angrier with each missed punch.

“Because you work for the enemy-,” Caesar landed one good punch on his lip, he moved his hands to his face, “Maker be damned, that fucking hurt!” He shouted at her. 

Caesar gave a hearty laugh, “There suppose taACH-,” Caesar was cut off by Tidus’s hand wrapping around her neck and pushing her down into the sand as he started to strangle her. Her legs kicked out at either side of Tidus as she struggled against him.

“You're a traitor! My own FUCKING SISTER is against ME!” He yelled squeezing tighter around her neck earning a few more kicks and beatings from Caesar. Tidus loosened up on his grip when Caesar movement slowed. Tidus pulled away from her neck moving his hands to be on either side of her head as he caught his breath. 

“Gotcha.” Caesar said quickly with a smile. Before Tidus could do anything he was flung up over Caesar’s head and hard onto his back, knocking all of the air out of his lungs when he landed.

“Now,” Caesar started as she got to her feet, “Just like old times.” She smirked as she leaned over top of Tidus, her braids falling down on either side of her face, “The roles have changed, but I think I quite like this bett-UHRR-,” Tidus took Caesar’s little ego boosting moment to knock her down punching her straight in the crotch dropping her to her knees as he moved out of the way.

“Cheap shot Tidus.” She huffed as she willed herself to get air back into her lungs. Tidus laughed as he brushed himself off, watching as Caesar slowly flopped over onto her face letting out a long grunt when she landed.

“And here I thought I was going to have to use a tranquilizer.” He said with to big of a smile as he looked down at Caesar, “This is much easier than expected.” Tidus moved to stand by Caesar’s side, picking her up like you would a bag of grain before walking back over to his party. He looked over his shoulder once, a shadowed figure moved back deeper into the Star Destroyer that Caesar had come out of. He shook his head and looked back forward, brushing it off as his mind playing a trick on him.

\--

Bronson moved back into a more shadowy area of the exit, holding the cube close to his chest as he hid for Caesar look-a-like. He struggled to get to the comm link in his pocket, dialing in and swallowing hard as he got a response.

“Report Lieutenant,” Came the stern voice of the General from the over side of the comm.

Bronson took a deep breath, “The mission has been completed but ...”

“But what, Lieutenant, I have a schedule to keep.” he barked back causing Bronson to flinch even though he was nowhere near Hux.

“But Caesar has been … compromised.” he finished, trying to find the right words to use instead of ‘She’s been kidnapped by her look-a-like that works for the Resistance’.

“Compromised how so?”

“Both handicapped and captured … by the Resistance.” Bronson said immediately squeezing his eyes shut as if he was going to be slapped across the face by someone. 

There was silence on the other side as Hux did, what Bronson only could assume to be a very long eye roll, “Get back to you're shuttle and report back to the Finalizer immediately, Lieutenant.”

“Yes, Sir.”

\---

Caesar sat in the middle of the cold stone floor of the cell she had been locked in, this one with a lot less pillows and one torn, scratchy blanket that was bundled up in the far corner of the cell. A heavy metal had been strapped to her head, covering her eyes completely and stretching to the middle of the top of her head before dropping down and going around her ears, the strap for it going down under her jaw and around the bottom of her head. Matching metal cuffs went around her wrist, the one of her left acting more of a bandage then whatever it was supposed to do. 

She crossed her legs underneath herself as she tried to focus on anything but all she could come up with was static. Whatever she had strapped onto her was dulling her powers ten fold. A clicking of a door in front of her startled her making her breath come heavy as she moved back a bit from the front of the cell. 

A sinister laugh echoed through the cell, “Great,” came a man’s voice from in front of her, “A Merc, this’ll be fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the shorter chapter, it's here to sum up some stuff and there may be another- possibly *wink wink*


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange man and his cult

“Chief Harmesh, the prisoners have escaped their cells and stolen from the throne room.” One of the scavengers said as they knelt down in front of a large hooded figure, two sets of arms resting themselves at his sides as he looked over the large calendar in front of him. He traced a finger over one of the half moons that appeared on the calendar. 

 

“Did they take the force user's hand?” he asked not turning to look at the other scavenger. 

 

“No, my Chief, It was left mostly untouched.”

 

“Good,” He said, a smile spreading across his face, “Then nothing else matters.” He turned to look at the scavenger, “Prepare the room for the rite, the time is quickly approaching and we must be ready, there will be no mistakes this time.”

 

“Yes, my Chief.” they said with a nod before walking back out of the room. Harmesh turned back to the calendar with a wicked and ghosted a hand over the center of it, a picture depicting a holy being holding worlds over her head was painted there, one of her hands missing. “Soon,” he said, “Soon, I will rule the galaxies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS IT, have fun


End file.
